


Bunny Hop

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fondling, Groping, Hand Jobs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Twins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: Axle is a young Scorbunny eagerly waiting for his new trainer to arrive, until he meets Maddie and Jamie, Lopunny twins who are eager to give their fellow bunny Pokemon a...very warm welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

"HA!" Axle yelled, rolling from a Tackle. He was barely upright before spewing out an Ember towards a large rock, the scorch marks showing he'd been using it for target practice for a while.

"Careful with the heat, kid." An aged Venusaur muttered as he trudged past. "We ain't all fireproof ya know."

The Scorbunny scratched his ear sheepishly. "Heh, s-sorry. Just a little excited, is all. Not everyday you get to be picked for a Starter."

The old grass-type just gave a knowing grunt and headed off. Soon as he was away, Axle turned back to the rock. It was true after all, a lot of Pokemon saw it as a badge of pride in being picked to start out the journey with a Trainer. Some of them turned out to become the most experienced and strongest around, aside from Legendaries. "Wish there was a clock around here..." He said, adjusting the cloth strips around around his hands. They didn't really serve a purpose, since he wasn't a fighting type, but setting them on fire gave a really cool effect. "Let's see...what was next? Oh yeah, Flamethrower!"

As he let out a brief stream of flame into the stone, he missed the two individuals who were watching from a short ways off.

And the smiles forming on their faces. 

* * *

After a few more minutes of practice, he flopped down into a makeshift bench, having worked up a sweat. "Wow, whoever said fire is hot work wasn't just making a bad pun.-" He nearly fell off when a pair of light giggles made him try and twist around while still seated. He felt his face heat up at the sight of a pair of curvaceous Lopunnies standing there, and both were looking straight at him.

"Sorry about that." The one on the left said, "Didn't mean to startle you. I'm Maddie."

"And I'm Jamie." The right one joined in, giving him a cute wink. "My sister and I heard there was a new rabbit Pokemon around, so we thought we'd come say hello."

Axle started turning as red as his fire when they sauntered over and sat down on either side of him. _'She say 'sister'? Oh, grandma...twins! I'm between twin lopunny girls...and they're both hotter than a Heatran!'_

"Of course..." Maddie scooted a little closer to him. "We didn't expect the new arrival to be such a cutie."

"C-cute?? _M-me??_" His voice cracked. 

"Mm-hmm." Jamie purred, scooting up against him too. "So, what's your name? Or we could just go with 'Fluffy'." She leaned in, making her breasts brush against his arm a little. "I'm cool with either."

"Axtit-I-I mean Axle!" He stammered, trying his best to keep his cool. _'Arceus, I think I felt her nipple!'_. Normally, while they world wear something because they liked the look or thought a garment was cool, Pokemon didn't really bother with clothing, since their privates were hidden under fur, feathers, and whatnot. Of course, that didn't mean there was never the occasional...pop-out. Axle was starting to wish he had on some pants, he could already feel himself starting to emerge from his sheath.

"I'm guessing you're from the new region, huh?" Maddie asked, her nose almost touching the base of his ear. It twitched when she inhaled a little, getting his scent. "Mmmm...you smell _heavenly._"

"G-Galar...Yeah, the Thanks region...um, I-I mean...!"

She giggled. "It's ok. We get what you meant. What brings a yummy lil treat like you out this far?"

"I...I guess you could say wanderl-lust." A nervous sniff brought a scent to him this time; a sweet, vanilla-like fragrance. From both of them. It didn't take much for his instincts to alert him to what it was; their arousal. With a squeak, he quickly crossed his legs, praying he managed to cover over his now growing erection. "Wanted t-to go out what see what life's got to show, you know? Heh..." 

However, they quickly caught on. "Aw, you aren't shy around little old us, are you, cutie?" Jamie giggled, running a hand through his chestfur.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Maddie's hand joined her sister's, before both started sliding down. "Jamie and I aren't ones to judge."

Axle clamped his eyes closed when he felt them manage to slip their hands in between his legs, one of them wrapping around his shaft. He silently prayed they didn't laugh too hard... 

"Jamie,is...is that...?"

"Y-yeah...oh, sweet Arceus...!" Jamie's eyes widened as her hand joined Maddie's.

"I...I know I'm..." He started to say, trying to ignore how soft their hands were.

"You're hung like a fucking Mudsdale!" They both blurted in unison.

"Huh?" He looked at them, inadvertently letting his legs relax. A look down showed that their hands covered only about half his shaft. "Is...is that good? A girl saw it one time back in Galar and called me, well...a freak."

"Then she's dumber than a Slowbro tail." Maddie said, "'Cause you're PACKING!"

"And matching pokeballs to boot!" Jamie looked like she was about to start drooling as she moved to cup his scrotum.

He let out a brief moan as they both start kneading and stroking him. "You...you like it?"

"We LOVE it!" They moaned, leaning in against him as they stroked his cock eagerly, their other hands wrapping around him in a hug.

Given that they were noticeably taller, Axle found himself with a pair of soft, plump breasts on either side of his head, caramel brown nipples peeking out in his view. He wasn't exactly sure why he did it, but both of them let out a cute little squeak when he gave each nub a lick.

"Ooh! Heh, someone's getting frisky." Jamie smiled, before glancing at Maddie. "Three can play this game, don't you think, Mads?"

"Oh yeah." With that, they both began to nibble lightly on his ears.

"Haa-aah.." He nearly went boneless as the surge of pleasure shot down his spine.

"You know, you're more than welcome to touch us too." Maddie whispered, reaching down to massage his balls.

"T-touch, too..." Axle's eyes widened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Axle shuddered as the twins continued nibbling his ears, one of them having slid his hand down her ass. His fingers slowly running through the soft fur and over the even softer flesh underneath. A bit of wiggle into his hand encouraged him to rub harder, while a nipple was freely offered, his lips catching the nub.

Jamie purred, slipping her free hand around his head, pulling him closer against her tit. "Think he's getting in the moo-oh!" She gasped when he started sucking. "Hehe, he's definitely getting in the mood."

'What do you say we kick things up a notch, Sis?" Maddie grinned, pumping his cock harder.

"What do you mea-?" Axle started to ask, but he was cut off when Jamie caught his lips with hers in a searing kiss.

At the same time, Maddie descended on his shaft, wrapping her mouth around the head and suckling like he was a popsicle, slowly descending further with each suck until she was bobbing up and down on his shaft with a happy purr. Meanwhile, Jamie had managed to work her tongue into his mouth and began wrestling with his. Throughout it all, he was sure which to moan louder about, the feel of Jamie's tongue on his, or his dick in Maddie's mouth. Jamie's tongue playfully rolled around his, flicking across his teeth and the roof of his mouth, while Maddie's coiled around his shaft, flicking out to run over his balls when she reached the base.

Feeling a little bolder thanks to the attention, Axle slowly set his hand on Maddie's head, his fingers resting right between her ears. The giggle she let out meant he did the right thing. His other hand soon found its way to just under Jamie's breast, his thumb and finger wrapping around the base.

With a purr, Jamie slowly pulled away, smiling eagerly. "My turn." She said. Before he could ask what that meant, she went down while Maddie sat up.

"Hehe, you're a yummy lil bunny." Maddie cooed. Next then he knew, he was tasting her while Jamie was getting a taste of him. 

_'Sweet Acreus...this is HOT!' _He thought, moving his hands almost on reflex to Jamie's head and Maddie's chest. This time, though, his hand was full around her breast, his finger rolling just on the edge of her areola, making her moan into his mouth while both still had a hand on his scrotum, massaging a ball each. Thus a pattern began; every so often they'd promptly trade off, one returning to suck on him while the other had her tongue in his mouth. His hands would exchange spots as well, from head to breast and back.

It was taking a bit of willpower for him to refrain from just facefucking whichever one was down on him. And getting bolder with squeezing, pinching, and kneading their breasts seemed to excite them even more.

After a few turns, he feel a increasing tightness in his balls, something he remembered from the first time he masturbated, just before... "G-guys...I think I'm gonna-"

Maddie and Jamie looked at each other, only for _very_ eager smiles to form. Followed by the both them getting down in front of him and hungrily licking, nibbling and sucking on his shaft and balls. Along with planting teasing kisses on each other's neck and breasts. That proved to be more than he could handle, and with a strangled cry, he thrust as he blew his load. Both Lopunnies squealed in surprise and laughter as their faces and breasts were splattered with a thick rope of cum. He grunted, letting out a couple more, smaller spurts before slumping back. "I... are you ok?" He asked.

"Wow, you were pent up." Jamie giggled, licking a bit off her lips. "Mmm...you ARE yummy!" She leaned over and licked one of Maddie's nipples clean.

"I'll second that!" Maddie purred, returning the favor. Before long, they were both licking each other clean, accompanied by cute squeaks and purrs. Axle felt his cock twitch as he watched, both of them noticing as well. "Heh, you know, Axle, if you're this pent up, Jamie and I are more than happy to..." They licked his tip clean, making him shiver, "...help you." With one surprisingly smooth movement, they both propped a leg up over his lap.

"So, what do you want first?" Jamie licked her lips and reached down to spread her pussy lips, and Maddie bent over, giving an unobstructed view of her tight little anus. "Name it, and you get to ruin it."


	3. Chapter 3

Axle's eyes darted from Jamie's plump mound, dripping with her honey; to Maddie's tight pucker, the little pink ring seemingly begging to be plundered. His cock twitched in anticipation at each offering while the sisters looked amused. "Well..." He started, moving to pull Jamie's leg over his shoulder. "Any chance I can have both?" With that, he drove his face into her crotch.

"Sweet Arceus!" She cried out, feeling his mouth engulf her, followed by a tongue plunging into her hot folds that nearly made her knees give out. She was forced to grab his hand into order to balance herself.

"Wow..." Maddie looked on, a little impressed at how he was devouring her sister's snatch, before her gaze drifted down to his still hard shaft. "No sense letting that go to waste.." She said, setting herself down over it as Jamie moans and squeals turned her on even more. A giggle escaped her when she let the tip against her star. "Kinda tickles a little."

"Ooh...you're an eager lil bunny, aren't you...?" Jamie moaned once the surprise wore off, lightly thrusting against his mouth. "Yeahh...enjoying your treat-AHH!" Her back arched when she felt his tongue plow deeper into her. "I-I'll take that as a yes!" When a high-pitched squeak hit her ears, she looked to see Maddie, a silly smile on her face as she slid her ass down onto his cock. "Feel...mmm...feel good, Sis?"

"Hehehe..." was all she could say as the girthy rod slowly stretched her out. It was a little uncomfortable, but the feel of him in her more than made up for it. She let out a sighing squeal as she pushed down fully on him until she was in his lap. Taking a moment to let herself get accustomed to it, she leaned back against him, placing little kisses along Jamie's thigh. "My sis has a sweet little cunt, doesn't she?" She asked as she started to bounce on him slowly.

Axle quickly nodded, slurping away hungrily at Jamie while thrusting in time with Maddie's bounces. As he did, their moans and squeals of delight spurred him on to take a chance.

"Axle...that tongue...hm?" Jamie purred, before she felt his hand gripping her ass. "Hehe, getting bolder, are we?" She bit her lip as the hand slipped in between her cheeks, and a finger lightly rubbing against her own pucker. "Ooh..." She reached up to pinch one of her nipples. "Adventurous too. Why don't don't you lube that finger up first? Be more comfortable for us both." She watched as he pulled away, just enough to slipped the digit across her mound, before resuming his meal. Jamie lifted her hips slightly, giving him better access, inhaling sharply when she felt him push in. "Hehe, oh yeah...you like our asses, don't you?" She shuddered as his tongue and finger continued to pump away at her, nearing her limit.

Meanwhile, Maddie was in heaven, getting an assfull of cock, while his other hand had slipped down and was two fingers deep in her own slit, pounding her at both ends now. She could already feel her second orgasm starting to boil over.

Axle could feel his as well, though he wasn't sure if he should..."Maddie..?" He asked between licks. 'Should I....pull-"

"No!" She cried out, tightening her anus. "Don't you dare! I want it aaAAHH!" She screamed as he came with an unexpected grunt, the sensation of his hot load filling her causing her her own orgasm to hit, smearing her mound and his hand in her honey.

Jamie's cry of "A-AXLE..!" followed a few moments later, filling his mouth with her juices, which he gulped down gamely, his tongue lathing against her walls to get every drop.

The trio sat/stood there, the faint sounds of, panting, licking, and grunts of climax the only sound heard while their orgasms washed over.

"Wow.." Axle licked his lips. "That was better than pokeblock!"

"Hey...! My pussy tastes nice too!" Maddie pouted. "Ask Jamie"

"Hot damn..." Jamie mewed as she pulled away. "Well, you're gonna get to prove it, Maddie. Get up, it's my turn to ride that monster! You can see what that tongue of his can do!"

"Heh, here, want me to lay down this time? Might be more comforta-BLE??." He barely finished before he was on his back on the bench, with an eager Maddie straddling his face, sitting with her trickling pussy just near his mouth.

"Open wide, Babe." She cooed, letting him pull her down into his mouth without another word. "H-haa!" She gasped.. "J..oh god, that tongue!" She inhaled when the appendage slipped into her mound, the slightly rough texture scraping along her pussy lips and deeper into the tunnel.

Jamie shivered in anticipation as she eyed Axle's glistening pink tower, the shaft twitching a little while he started on his second course. "Carpe deim!" She called out, pushing her quivering anus down onto him, squealing in pleasure once it slid in her hole, slowly lowering herself down to feel everything. "Palkia...you could ruin a girl with this thing!"

"That...*slurp!* good?" He asked.

"HELL YES!" They both screamed before descending into their third round of lovemaking, squeals, grunts, and moans mixing with the sound of flesh colliding and greedy slurping.

* * *

"There you are!" The professor said, once Axle's trainer finally arrived. "Was starting to think something'd happened to ya."

"Sorry about that, Professor. Had to wait for a bridge to get fixed. It wasn't rated for Snorlax."

The man winced. "Ouch. Well, thankfully, Axle's been busy." He motioned for the trainer to look out the window, where Axle was being cuddled by Jamie and Maddie. "Looks like your scorbunny has himself a couple girlfriends. Pair of the local lopunny gals, twins from the looks of things; they pop up to hang out here sometimes. Axle must've gotten their attention 'cause they haven't been apart since." He chuckled as the girls planted kisses on their new boyfriend's face. "Guess you'll be heading out with half a team already"


End file.
